Fate of Lastation
by Tricky Trix
Summary: Before Noire joined Neptune in the fight against Arfoire, she encounters a mysterious girl who looks like...Neptune? Just what does this girl want and why is she so concerned about Noire? Takes place in the original Neptunia universe,before the Versus Black Heart event but after the CPU refusal event. Will be updated irregularly.


Fate of Lastation

A Hyperdimension Neptunia Fanfic.

Takes place in the original universe of the first game after the CPU refusal but before the Versus Black Heart event.

Featuring Noire as the main character

I do not own Neptunia. If I did, you would see more yuri.

Neptune: I'm not the main character?

Suou: No. Noire is.

Neptune: That sucks cheese! I am the main character of this franchise! I should be in every fan fiction story!

Suou: Be quiet. At least you got mentioned, not like Nepgear who is from an alternate universe but at least she is not making such a fuss.

(Nepgear who was reading a book Blanc lent to her looked up upon hearing her name being called. Neptune was making a tantrum like a little kid.)

Suou: Please stop reading that adult book, Nepgear and take your kid of an older sister to some ice-cream.

(Nepgear sweat dropped but did as she was told. Neptune, who was still thrashing around, was dragged out by Nepgear)

Suou: Finally some peace and qu-.

NOIRE AND UNI HAVE ENTERED THE ROOM.

Suou: Oh geez…I'm trying to write here.

Uni: Sorry for the intrusion but sis wanted to make sure you wrote her personality correctly and not make her too tsu-.

(Noire smacked Uni's head with a paper fan before the younger girl could finish her sentence; her face was getting red for some reason.)

Noire: I-it's not that I do not have confidence in you or anything. Since I am the main character, it should be more interesting than something starring Neptune.

Suou: Can I write some romance between you and Neptune? That's interesting.

(Seeing Noire's face getting even redder, Suou hastily exited the room and began writing in a secret hideout.)

Suou: Let's begin the story.

xxxx

?'s POV

Chapter 1

I have been in deep sleep for many years. I have lost count of the number of years that had passed by. Even though I was asleep, I could feel the shares of a certain landmass steadily decreasing while the others were either increasing or stable. That landmass was Lastation, which was under Noire's rule. Yes, Noire, the CPU of Lastation, a goddess who strives to be the perfect goddess. During the early years of my life, I would always have to keep Noire company back in Celestia. She would continue on and on about what she went through every day while I was beside her. Noire seemed to be happy every time she talked to me. The girl had no friends and I doubt that has changed.

While I walk along the dark alleys of Lastation, I looked around my surroundings. I pulled my hood on so as to cover my face. I did not want any trouble. A number of teenagers wearing such clothes with offensive messages on them were hanging around. Their eyes turned to me and they grinned. The whole bunch of them slowly approached me. I knew whatever they wanted with me was not going to be anything pleasant thus I quickly ran. It has been some time since I did some physical exercise. Not even a few days since I awoke from my slumber, I already realized what was causing Lastation's shares to decrease so much.

"I sense lots of negative emotions from this entire landmass…"

The people of Lastation were losing faith in their CPU. I heard of the Avenir incident which was stopped by Neptune. Knowing Noire, she is probably angry at herself for having Neptune cleaning up her mess. Noire's ego and pride were her greatest weaknesses plus her inability to voice her true feelings. Noire's wish to be the best had not changed since back then I was with her. She was always trying to surpass the other three CPUs, especially Neptune who would always beat her in their practice matches.

I was near the basilicom by chance when Neptune had visited Noire. I used my powers to sneak into the building to listen in to their conversation. Unfortunately, I only heard the bit of Noire commenting on the story Neptune and her friends told her as using my power for too long will sap a lot of my energy. Histoire was there too. I wonder if she remembers me. When Neptune and Noire were conversing, she looked my way and her eyes had widened. As I waited outside a fair distance from the basilicom, I watched as Neptune and her friends leave with Neptune who was sulking and complaining about Noire's attitude. Histoire's gaze again fell on me. She nodded to me and smiled. I just shrugged in response. So it was all up to me to convince this stubborn goddess who has not been doing such a great job for her landmass. I decided to infiltrate the basilicom again at night.

xxxx

I observed Noire who was sitting on her bed. A mountain of paperwork could be seen on her desk which seemed to be extremely disorganized. I could hear sobs from the pigtailed girl. Sobs? Noire was indeed crying. It was the first time I seen Noire cry.

"Leave it to that stupid Neptune to solve my landmass problems for me…on top of beating me three times at that. Stupid NEPTUNE!"

I almost jumped and hit something when Noire suddenly shouted. She took a pillow from her bed and threw it at her desk. The load of paperwork on the desk was sent flying all over the place. Noire gasped but did nothing to clean up the mess. She continued talking to herself.

"Why is it everything I did not coming to fruition?! My plans for the landmass are perfect! It should help Lastation progress even more! Not only that, I even include plans to use more environment-friendly energy sources…But why is it they is tons of smoke in Lastation?! Why is Planeptune still going strong despite their stupid goddess having amnesia and running around Gameindustri fighting monsters?!"

I just watched as Noire continued while her tears continue to flow.

"Neptune coming to the rescue was the last straw…there is no way I am going to help the very person who has hurt my pride the most…is what I want to say."

Noire had opened a drawer of her bedside table and I was surprised to see what she took out. It was a picture of her and Neptune. The both of them were smiling with Noire blushing in it as well. The goddess of Lastation held the picture against her chest.

"Neptune…every time I see you, my heart will flutter. Every single time you are near me, I will start to feel uncomfortable and at first I thought it was my hatred and desire to beat you plus wanting to be as far away as possible from you. However, I had realized long ago that was not the case...Neptune."

Noire stared at the picture for a while before putting the picture back into her bedside drawer. She was planning to return to Celestia before Neptune regained her memory so it would be easier to leave her…but a part of Noire wanted to stay by Neptune's side. However, her pride would not allow that. I watched as Noire slowly packed her belongings to return to Celestia.

Is she just going to give up and leave Lastation as it is? Is she seriously going back without helping Neptune?! This girl is too much…someone has to knock some sense into her and get her gears back on the right track. I decided to show myself to this stupid goddess. My appearance would maybe have some impact on her.

End of ?'s POV

xxxx

Noire's POV

As I started to pack, I felt a presence behind me. I remained cautious. When the heck did he or she or whatever got into my room? I should have sense it if someone or something else was in my room. I slowly stopped what I was doing. Is this some kind of assassination attempt? It is no secret to me and the basilicom that the number of people in Lastation who are unsatisfied with me have been rising. However, trying to overthrow the CPU will just plunge the nation into an inevitable bad end. Seeing as the unknown was not making a move, I decided to turn to see who it was.

The person I saw behind me sent me falling backwards on the floor.

"N-neptune?"

It was Neptune who was standing in the middle of my room. However she looked entirely different. Her hair was grey and her eyes were red. Her usual outfit was not purple and violet…it was monochrome. So were her socks and shoes. I was at a loss for words.

"D-did you h-hear…?"

When Neptune nodded, I started to feel extremely embarrassed. However, Neptune was not smiling the least.

"Are you seriously planning to leave Lastation…just like it is right now?"

I was surprised to hear Neptune being serious and also furious. I never seen Neptune like this as she was always energetic and like a kid. Before I could answer, the door to my room burst open and a member of the basilicom entered. She seemed out of breath.

"Lady Black Heart! There is an emergency!"

My focus quickly shifted to the person who just entered.

"What emergency?"

"Workers over at the 459th metal tower reported of seeing you thrashing the place."

"What?! I will take a look at this personally."

The lady bowed and left. I punched the wall with my right fist.

"Now a fake me has appeared?! Geez, why are my problems kept on increasing?! Answer me, Neptune!"

When I turned around, Neptune was gone.

"Neptune…?"

I looked around my room but there was no sign of her. No sign of exiting or entering.

"Was I just imagining her?"

I prepared myself for which probably be my last mission on Lastation. Then I felt my feet stepped on something. I picked it up and saw it was one of Neptune's hair clips just it was black.

"Neptune…"

End of Noire's POV

xxxx

Meanwhile, the grey-haired Neptune was walking towards the direction of the metal tower.

"Time to see what this is all about…"

End of Chapter 1

Suou: It's too short…

Blanc: Its atrocious.

(Suou jumps due to Blanc's sudden appearance)

Suou: Blanc, how the heck did you get in?

Blanc: I knocked the door down but back to the topic. Your story is atrocious.

Suou: What part of is the worst then, Blanc?

Blanc: ….the handwriting. I cannot read a thing.

Suou: ….

(Some time later, Suou asked for the opinion of the other Neptunia characters and it would seem only Blanc has a problem with it…)

xxxx

Neptune: Just what is up with this grey-haired Neptune? My long-lost twin sister? There is going to be a third in the Planeptune goddess circle?! THAT'S SO AWESOME!

Nepgear: Goodness. I have another older sister?

Suou: …

xxxx

Noire: *face is extremely red* Me…for Neptune?

Uni: Oh boy…

Please review.

-Suou


End file.
